


Body Armor

by scary_goth_mother



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Chest Hair, Consensual Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Henry Cavill is a sex god, MILD pregnancy kink, Muscle Kink, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Predator/Prey, Strength Kink, Vaginal Sex, chest hair kink, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_goth_mother/pseuds/scary_goth_mother
Summary: Geralt's new armor is too small for his mighty witcher body. He's frustrated with this armorer. Until he sees you.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 392





	1. Witcher of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is getting fed up but then sees you.

"Look, I already gave you the coin, just remake the armor to be bigger so it doesn't tear like this!" You overhear yelling outside and decide to take this moment to take a break from your chores to see what all the commotion was about. Your father, an armorer, was in the process of working. It would be a good time to check up on him. You take a tray with a glass of water and a full pitcher out from the small cottage that your father and you live in. Using your hips to push the front door open and walk outside, unaware of whom you'd run into. "Papa, I-" You stop mid sentence and feel your mouth dry at the sight before you. 

He had to of been at least six feet tall. Long flowing locks, white as snow, that framed his chiseled jawline. His glowing golden eyes that looked angry one moment ago eased up upon looking at you. His large barrel sized shoulders that were tense, loosened. You spotted a few tears in the hardened bits of his leather armor. It was probably why he was here. "Witcher," Your father spoke and interrupted your inner thoughts. "This is my daughter, Y/N." So he was a witcher. You've heard the tales of witchers. How they were like super humans. Mutants. Something beyond regular man. But you never expected someone so handsome. So nearly flawless to the visible eye.

"Geralt of Rivia." He makes a low noise between a grunt and a growl that sends a slight tingle to your neither reigns. "I-Is everything okay?" You try to keep your cool around Geralt as you take the tray over to your father. But you can't help but feel Geralt's predator like eyes follow your every move. Your heart races. But you keep your eyes on your father as you converse with him. "Everything is fine, dear. Thank you." Your father nods in thanks for the refreshments. You spin around to Geralt and softly gasp in surprise when you notice he was just inches behind you. Yet you didn't hear his footsteps. "Perhaps you can convince your father to remake this armor for me?" Geralt's low grumbling voice was doing things to you. You fidget with your hair nervously. "Er, what's wrong with armor you have on now?" Geralt let's out a rumble of chuckle and shakes his head. "Would you rather I say, or show you?" You didn't think your heart could race any faster. 

"S-Show me??" You weren't asking but simply repeating the question. Geralt must of thought otherwise. He doesn't say a word as he lifts his left arm and curls his forearm ever so slightly. You can hear the unpleasant sound of hard leather ripping but are much too distracted by the sight. Everything you've heard about witchers in your life were anything but this man. Geralt's bare muscular arm that must of been hard and stronger than the armor that your father had made, had tore through the leather like paper. It slightly frightened you. A witcher this large, this strong, in your line of sights. But you felt a wild thrill as well. The things he could do with ease. The raw power under being uncontained by pathetic armor. Your face felt warm. And not from the smith either. "Uh, papa, I'm sure you'd be able to.. Help... Geralt."

You trailed off as you continued to look at the large muscle through the torn leather. Your poor father, tired from arguing and bribing, simply sighed and shook his head in disbelief that he was going to do the hard work all over again. "Damn witchers..." He mumbles to himself. You smile but can't take your eyes off Geralt who gives a little smile of his own back at you. "Thank you, papa. I'm just gonna-" You point towards your cottage and start to walk off, still not taking your eyes off the golden eyed witcher. As you make your way towards your own room you could feel your knees starting to give. Being in front of Geralt. It was incrediblely anxiety inducing. Yet you couldn't not feel an exciting thrill around him. You throw your arm over your head like an over dramatic damsel and make a whining noise to yourself.

"Everything okay?" A deep voice startles you. "Geralt! By the gods- You frightened me!" You bark at the witcher in slight annoyance and anger. He chuckles, thinking your tantrum was kinda cute. "What are you doing in here?" You walk around him to go to the living room. But mostly to get away from him. You had a crush, sure, but he was awful distracting. He follows you like he's stalking his pray, and the comparison can't help but excite you. What in the world was wrong with you? "Your father wanted me to checkup on you. Said you didn't look well a moment ago." Geralt eyes your form as you pace nervously around him. You roll your eyes. "I'm fine. You can tell him that Hercules scared me." You huff and aim to go back to your own room as Geralt inches forward. "Oh? Is that what you think of me? Hercules? Bit of a stretch, don't you think?" His large form blocks your path and backs you slowly into the nearest corner. "Well you've certainly got the body and strength for him. N-Now can I please-" "You like this." Geralt interupts with a smirk. He's got your heart thumping again

"E-Excuse me?" You try to push him out of the way. It was almost like trying to push a brick wall. "I wouldn't be doing this if I thought you didn't like it." His voice drops into a smokey like tone. Sexual and husky. He lifts your chin up with his index finger and you find yourself entranced by his glowing golden eyes. He kisses your lips softly and you wrap your arms around his thickly muscled neck, sighing happily into the kiss. After what seems like hours of kissing, he let's go of your lips and licks his lower lips like a hungry beast, eyeing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read an article on how Henry Cavill's muscles kept wearing down his costume and I absolutely had to write something based on it. The man is absolute sex. Will write smex chapter soon. Let me know what you thought about this please!


	2. Like an Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt prowls you down and beds you.

You find yourself leading Geralt to your bedroom. He follows you like a lovesick puppy and quite frankly you find it kind of cute. Even if he was eyeing you like you were his next meal. He's already started to take off the poor material of his armored too, tearing it off like paper on a gift. Your breath hitches. The strength of this man was unbelievable. Was it because he was a witcher? The man was quite built. Not freakishly muscular, but certainly much much bigger in mass than any of the blacksmiths or armorers in your village. Geralt doesn't seem to notice you staring until he's completely torn apart his puny top. "Cat got your tongue?" He chuckles in that low growly voice of his that make you squeeze your legs together. "Something like that." You reply weakly and then notice how he had left his necklace on. A simple silver chain with a charm in the shape of a wolf. The wolf donned two beautiful red crystal eyes. Hypnotic. Much like the wearer's eyes.

"How fitting." You murmur under your breath as your eyes glance down below his necklace and onto his manly chest hair. "Hmm?" Geralt hums in question as he gets closer to you and starts to kiss you like he did in the living room. You don't object at all, running your fingers through his delicious chest hair. "A wolf." You whisper to him as you tear away from his kiss much to his dissatisfaction. "A giant wolf and his prey." Your fingers run over his thickly muscled arms. His skin felt soft yet rough at the same time. Like Geralt as a whole. There was something about the power encased in his arms that turned you on tremendously. "Guess that makes me the big bad wolf." Geralt darkly smirks and you feel a chill run through your body. Should you run? Before you can even think the witcher pushes you down on your bed and walks over to the door of your room to shut it. You are then given a show of Geralt taking off his trousers.

Your mouth waters upon seeing just how muscled his legs are. The bulge he was presenting was very impressive as well. And by the looks of it, you playing prey has made him awfully excited. "And I'm gonna eat you alive. " Geralt licks his lips again as he slowly removes his undergarments. "Strip." He almost barks at you and if you weren't so aroused, you'd be frightened and offended. But you oblige like the good prey you were. You weren't wearing much as you didn't think you'd have company today. So you shed yourself of your dress and leave Geralt with the sight of you in just your panties. There stands Geralt in front of you near the edge of the bed. His impressive erection seemingly twitching at the sight of you. A part of you felt flattered. Being bedded by this stud of a witcher. Flawless powerful body and everything. His golden eyes stare you down before he crawls beside you on the bed. You lean into him and kiss him softly. Just a few pecks as you dance your fingers down to his erection. 

The moans he made would enchant your wet dreams forever. As you pump his cock his large calloused hands find way to your hips. He hooks his thumbs into your panties and eagerly leans in for more kisses. "Wait." You lean away from him much to his disappointment. "What?" He huffs and it makes you smile to see how eager he really was. "I can't take the risk of pregnancy." Your delighted face turns into sadness. Geralt puts a hand behind your head and tugs you into a quite rough kiss that has you moaning his name once he let's go. "I'm sterile." He grunts and then carries on to sliding off your undergarments. "O-Oh!" You find yourself slightly bewildered by this sudden fact. Such a beast of man, sterile? Shame. You wouldn't mind carrying his children if he so wished. You mentally slap yourself for thinking in such ways. Geralt, a very impatient and very horny witcher by now flips you over on your back with very little strength and hovers over you. You spread your legs without thinking and shudder at the fact he was able to manhandle you in such a way. He looked so gorgeous above you. Almost like something carved by Leonardo Di Vinci. His pale muscular skin looked as if he was chiseled by the finest marble. His flowing hair the color of freshly fallen untouched snow. But those golden eyes. Looking at you and waiting for your permission. "Fuck me." You whimper and throw your arms around his very well defined back. 

Geralt grips his cock with hard force and gently slides over your folds. Teasing you. Making sure you were ready. You yelp in welcome surprise as he slaps his cock directly on your clitoris. He grins at you. Finally he slips through your folds and guides his way inside you. You wince at first. The stretch burns. And he's big. But once he's settled inside you the stretch starts to feel good. "Move." You scratch at Geralt's back. He makes a growling noise and hunches forward, biting the nape of your neck. A squeal escapes from your lips, and thankfully not one loud enough for anyone outside the bedroom to hear. His thrusts are rapid, but feel so good. You find yourself clawing at his wide back roughly. "Oh, Geralt." A happy sigh and you could definitely feel the witcher smirking sexily in response. 

You were imagining how sore you would be after this. But it was definitely worth it. Unable to hold on any longer, you let out a broken moan and savor the feeling of his broad muscled back, all the way up to his now messy white hair. Your pussy clenches around him which causes him to let out the sexiest noise you've heard from him yet. Like a large, wild animal, snarling and snapping his powerful hips into yours. Geralt's cock twitches and unloads inside you. You let out another aroused gasp as you feel just how much he did cum inside you. You were fortunate he was sterile, or you'd be pregnant for sure. "Fuck." He lowly groans and stays there for a moment between your legs, inside you. You felt drowsy. But the view was fantastic. A light sheen of sweat drips between his defined pectorals making you want to lick it badly. Chest hair and all. "You were quite the eager one." You purr and smile in a very satisfied tone. Your eyes feel heavy as you watch the handsome witcher slowly slide out of you and collapse beside you. 

The bed slightly thumps from his massive weight. "Hmm." Geralt hums in agreement and pulls you closer to him. You had no idea what you had done to him but he was obviously smitten with you, badly. Your fingers rake through his chest hair, playing with the silver white curls. Geralt buries his nose in the top of your head. "So will you be on your way after this?" You try not to sound too sad as you knew that he was not the type of man to stay in one place. "Probably. That doesn't mean I can't visit you again." He purrs back in an equally satisfied voice as he nuzzles into the hickey he has made. As if he was marking you. "I'd like to see you again." Geralt murmers and kisses you lazily. You sleepily smile and kiss back, falling into his golden eyes. "I'd like that too." You whisper and feel your eyes droop closed, feeling Geralt kiss your forehead. You dreamt of sweet kisses and handsome witchers. When you woke he was unfortunately gone, much to your hunch he would leave as soon as he slept. But you find that he has left something on the bedside table. A pouch full of what you assumed were coins and a letter. 

'Had a wonderful time. Hope to see you again. The money is for your father for the new armor. Will be back if this one doesn't hold up.  
\- Geralt'

You smile and partially hope that his armor tears again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for chest hair, sue me. Also I tried to make it so the reader didn't sound like a prostitute at the end because of Geralt giving her coin. LMFAOO. 
> 
> Pls review.


End file.
